Kung fu Panda : Dagger of time
by Rhinoblade
Summary: A secret device from the Jade palace which gives the holder of the device the power to travel through time. Po accidently activates it and goes through an adventure which none has ever seen. what will happen to the valley of peace and his friends after Po has gone through time? inspired by Pop.
1. Reflecting Pool

**A/N: Hello readers. I know I didn't updated for too long and I'm sorry for that. I had some troubles with my studies and examinations here. Its still going on so I may not be able to update soon. For those who wondered about what happened to my previous story "New allies", I'm not dropping it. Just taking a vacation from it. I'm not taking the whole pop story. Just borrowing the names of the artifacts. NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own kfp or Pop.**

* * *

**VALLEY OF PEACE, A LONG TIME AGO**

_The wind howled as rain battered the window in the dead of the night in the valley of peace. The cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky and the valley for a second before vanishing. _

_An old turtle stood on the top of the thousands steps of the Jade palace, staring at the distance slightly leaning on his staff. Near to him was a young Red panda who looked so anxious. He turned to the turtle master again "Master, are you sure he will come. I mean, it's really dangerous to come out here in this, What if he stuck at the storm, what if…"_

"_Patience Shifu, patience. Patience is a virtue…" the old master suddenly smiled "Here he comes!"_

_The red panda turned and before him, was a figure with a straw hat on his head climbing towards them in the stairs. His one hand holds something wrapped in a cloth and his other hand on his sword on his side._

_The figure reached them and bowed in knees before the turtle "Master Oogway. Here it is!" the figure stretched out the cloth wrapped thing to Oogway. The old turtle took the thing from his hands and handed it to Shifu "Keep it inside the Yin yang vault"_

_Shifu bowed and left inside the palace to carry out his order. Oogway turned to the visitor "Do not worry Prince Lang…" at this the figure stood on his feet._

_Oogway leaned forward and placed his hands on his shoulder "The Dagger would be safe in the Jade palace!"_

**KUNG FU PANDA: DAGGER OF TIME**

**CHAPTER 1: REFLECTING POOL**

**JADE PALACE, PRESENT TIME**

"Are you ready, po?" Tigress asked po who cracked his neck "Ready is my middle name, Show me what you got!" he jumped to his stance.

"You asked for it panda…" Tigress said and she shifted to her stance. After a moment of hesitation, she lunged at po with a roundhouse kick. Po ducked and he aimed for a punch at her stomach but she caught his hand "Oh crap!" po muttered before she threw him towards the wall, making a Po shaped hole on it.

"OW, that hurts! That's gonna leave a bruise…" She heard Po's voice from the other side of the hole. Tigress rolled her eyes and moved towards the wall "I expected you to at least stand and fight for two minutes, dragon warrior…Is that all you got?" she asked the now cross eyed Dragon warrior.

Po sat up grabbing his dazed head with a paw "Hey, this fight isn't over yet…" Po said and the two warriors readied for another shot. They sparred only for just two minutes, suddenly Tigress said "Po, stop!"

Po stopped "What happened? Is something wrong?" he asked still on his guard. Tigress hesitated for a moment and then asked "Why are you not using your inner peace, Po?"

Po was surprised at this. He sighed and let his hands down "Inner peace was a greater technique in battle, Tigress. but using it will forcefully reminds me of my past. That's the reason Shifu told me to use inner peace only as a final blow" he finished and resumed his stance.

Tigress suddenly felt guilty "I'm sorry Po..."

Po forced a smile on his face "Hey, it's alright Tigress. now, let's finish this spar!" he said and shifted to his stance.

Tigress sighed "Alright, it's just that…To see someone using inner peace is wonderful, and…I hope I would find it someday." she said and resumed her stance.

Po paused for a minute staring at her blankly. Suddenly he grinned…

"You know, I think I can show you some inner peace."

Tigress eyes went wide "No Po, it's alright, I…" but she was cut off by Po

"Don't worry, I can manage it. and besides, It has been too long since I used this inner peace. I was beginning to think I'm gonna forget this..." he said and closed his eyes for finding his peace. "Be warned Tigress…" Po said with a slight smile "You may lose this match. After I entered inner peace, you can't break through my defense!"

Tigress narrowed her eyes and grinned. "We'll see about that" she said and waited for Po to finish his movements. This was the first time Po using his inner peace in sparring. She was also excited inside about fighting against the person with inner peace, which she has never done before.

"Alright, bring it on!" she heard Po and she lunged forward and threw several punches and kicks, but Po dodged all of it even without opening his eyes. She noticed that Po was only blocking her attacks, and not using any counter attacks. But Po was right. She cannot even lay one finger on him. She feels like she was growing tired. When she aimed for a punch in his guts, Po suddenly grabbed her hand. She gasped but couldn't do anything when Po swung her and threw her through the hole where she threw him before.

After a moment, Po opened his eyes and muttered "Skadoosh!" pointing a finger towards Tigress who was now coming out of the hole, grabbing her head. She looked at Po and nodded her head smiling slightly "That was amazing, Po."

Suddenly, they heard a slight creak behind them. The two masters turned around and saw the furious five and master Shifu. (Of course the sound was crane beak's falling) They watched the spar for the whole time, but Po and Tigress Didn't notice since they were focused on their spar.

"eh...Well done, students! That was indeed an amazing spar." Master Shifu praised Po and Tigress and they bowed to him "Thank you, master"

"But…" Shifu interrupted "…inner peace was a powerful technique. Using it often will take too much energy out of you. I believe I told this to you before?"

"Yeah, about that…he he…" po smiled nervously and scratched his back. Tigress stepped forward "Forgive me master, it was my fault really. I requested him to show me the inner peace." She bowed again. Shifu nodded "I see, now go on with your training. I will be at the peach tree if you need me" he said turning around and left the hall.

"That was an awesome match, Po" monkey complimented Po. Crane just patted his shoulders. Viper slithered near Tigress "Tigress…did you just lost a spar to Po?" she whispered to her Tiger friend. Tigress looked at her "Well…" she sighed in defeat "yes. I cannot even land one punch on him when he is at inner peace. It's really a greater defense" she admitted her defeat. She jerked slightly when she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned and realized it was po.

"Hey, you're still a better fighter than me Tigress" he said "I mean, without inner peace, I didn't stand a chance!" he said Pointing at the panda shaped hole on the wall. Tigress saw that too and chuckled "you're right Po, thank you"

Po grinned "And I'm sure you would find your inner peace soon…"

"So, Po…" Po turned to look at crane who called him "It is your turn to clean the hall of warriors!" he said and stretched out a broom towards po. Po rolled his eyes "oh man…I totally forgot about that, Shifu's gonna murder me!" he muttered and grabbed the broom from crane. "See ya later guys!" he said and ran towards the door. The furious five turned and started their regular training.

Po reached the hall of warriors panting. He paused for a moment outside the hall to regain his breath. Then he pushed the large wooden door and stepped inside. "oh, this won't take long!" he thought to himself and started to clean the hall humming some song.

After about two hour, Po slammed the broom on the floor panting. He looked around the hall for the result of his cleaning. He let out a heavy sigh after realizing the hall was finally sparkling.

"Phew! It took me a lot of energy than Inner peace. I gotta take some snacks." He muttered to himself and started to walk towards the door.

He stopped when he noticed something different. what is it? Is it the reflecting pool?

"Huh?" he turned around and stood for a while, staring at the pool. Is it glowing more than normal? Indeed. No doubt it was glowing abruptly.

He only moved two or three steps towards it before the reflecting pool erupted with a large flash of Yin yang symbol with a thundering sound, shaking the whole palace.

"Oh uh!" is all can Po mutter before he was thrown over to the pillar by the force of the eruption and blacked out.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep. that's the end of the first chapter. please please please review!**_


	2. Legend of the Dagger

**A/N: So, Here's the second chapter. This chapter is dedicated to sweetluckygirl and wildkratticusfever (Did I spell that right?) for being my first supporters of this story. Since yesterday was a holiday, I got enough time to post this. NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kfp or Pop**

* * *

**KUNG FU PANDA: DAGGER OF TIME**

**CHAPTER 2: THE LEGEND OF THE DAGGER**

**AN UNKNOWN EMPIRE AT THE STEPS OF CHINA, PRESENT TIME…**

The aged Lion sat in the lotus position closing his eyes in front of the candles. His blue silk robe was shining in the candle light. Suddenly the lion darted opened his eyes from meditation. He rose to his feet from his lotus position.

"Yuan!" he shouted. He winced and clutched his chest above his robe.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young lion landed in front of the elder lion "Father, Is something wrong?"

The elder lion glanced at his son in front of him. His stoned body, His black pants, His Golden mane and the scar in his face below his eyes clearly showed the world that he was a skilled warrior who saw many battles.

"Yuan… Get ready. You must travel to china. The Dagger is in danger. Here…" the elder lion put his hands inside his robe and took a scroll "This scroll will lead you to the Dagger!"

The younger Lion named Yuan took the scroll from his hands "I'll leave right away, father!" he said and bowed to the elder lion.

The elder lion placed a hand on his shoulder "Listen to me son…No matter what the circumstances, don't let anyone to activate the Dagger!"

"You can trust me, father!" the younger lion said and left the hall with one last bow to his father.

**JADE PALACE TRAINING HALL**

Crane closed his eyes, and spread his wings. He slightly lifted his one leg, totally focusing on his balance in the jade tortoise.

He remained on that Position for two minutes. The sounds of the training from his comrades began to fade from his mind, due to his complete focus on his balance.

Suddenly, his focus shattered and he darted open his eyes and shouted "GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

Before his voice reached his friends, a white light out of nowhere hit him and his friends like a tidal wave, slamming all of them on their backs to the wall, and it disappeared, like it came.

They were all dead silent for few minutes. Even the obstacle course has stopped.

"Ugh…what just happened?" Mantis asked breaking the silence. Then they all looked at the avian.

"What? It's a bird instinct!" He defended.

"I have this feeling that this has something to do with our big guy…" Monkey wondered. They all nodded in agreement and rose to their feet.

"Better go and check it out!" viper offered. Tigress glanced at monkey "Go and get master Shifu!"

He sharply nodded and they all ran or in crane's and viper's cases, flew and slithered towards the hall of warrior.

When the six masters reached the hall of warriors, they all treated with the sight of the dragon warrior, lying on his back near a pillar.

"Po!" Tigress cried and ran towards the panda, followed by her master and her comrades. She reached and kneeled in front of Po and started shaking him "Po, can you hear me?"

No reaction from him…

They all tried but of no avail. Po still remained still. They all began to worry. Suddenly, mantis cleared his throat.

"Here, let me…I have an Idea!" he offered and jumped near Po's ear and took a deep breath…

"PO, TIGRESS IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"What, NO!"Po suddenly jerked and asked, opening his eyes and rising from his back. They all sighed in relief, except Tigress.

"You are so dead, little cricket!" she growled at Mantis and clenched her fist.

Mantis raised his thingies in defense "Hey, I was just trying to help!"

"How do you know it will work?" Crane asked.

"Bug instinct, I guess!" Mantis winked at the avian.

"What happened to you, man? "Monkey asked Po.

"Yeah, we thought you were dead" Mantis said jumping on the primate shoulder.

"No, it's just him!" Monkey pointed his thumb at his shoulder towards the bug. Mantis glared at the Primate "I was being sarcastic!"

"Po!" master Shifu grabbed Po's attention towards him "Why are you knocked out here?"

"I…uh…" Po tried to remember what happened. After some time, it hit him "Yeah…the Light!"

"What light, Po?" master Shifu asked back, jumping on his staff in front of Po.

"The white light…" Po replied his eyes slightly lit up "…It came from the reflecting pool with the large yin yang symbol!" he said pointing his fingers towards the Pool, which remained silent as if nothing happened.

Master Shifu raised a brow in confusion. But suddenly, his eyes grew wide "The Yin yang vault…" he muttered in horror.

"What's wrong, master?" Tigress asked while helping Po to his feet. Instead of answering her, Shifu ran towards the Pool.

"Master Shifu!" Po took off after him. The furious five looked at each other and they followed Po and Shifu towards the Pool.

"Master…" Tigress started from behind him "Can you explain us what is this all about?"

Shifu turned and glanced at all of their faces for a moment. Then he sighed "yes Tigress, I can explain…" he started "Are you familiar with the Dagger of time?"

They all looked at each other, clearly showing that they had no idea.

"Not surprising…" Shifu continued "The dagger of time is a more than just a weapon. It is a mystical device, which gives the holder…the power to travel through the time and change history…"

"Whoa! Dagger that change the history, Sounds awesome!" Po interrupted "Ok…sorry, go on!" he apologized after noticing Shifu and the others glare.

"The dagger of time was said to be created by the goddess of time herself. No one Including master Oogway was aware of how the dagger reached the earth. For nearly fifty years, the dagger of time is guarded inside the Yin Yang vault which is located under the Jade palace. The only way to reach it is going through the reflecting Pool. Now as per Po, the white light with the Yin and the Yang symbol only means one thing…"

"And what is that?" Viper asked on behalf of the others.

Shifu hung his head "The vault…is opened!"

**SOUTH CHINA SEA, NEARLY HUNDRED YARDS FROM GONG MEN BAY. PRESENT TIME...**

Yuan moved to the edge of the deck in his ship. he lifted his hood and looked at the city in front of him.

"Hmm...that must be gong-men city!" he muttered in deep voice. he turned to the deer, who was one of his crew and ordered "Bring us closer to the wind. we must reach that city at dawn. Are we clear?"

The deer saluted him "aye aye captain!" he said and left at once to carry out his orders.

Yuan took the scroll his father gave him. He once again read the scroll and confirmed his decisions.

_I'll coming for you, Dagger of time..._

* * *

**A/N : Hope you Liked it. Please review.**


End file.
